Shocking
by Dsman
Summary: Rocky kisses Cece. Cece freaks out. Cece learns some intresting things from her friends. .only kissing.
1. Chapter 1 The Kiss

**Disclaimer I do not own Shake it up.**

* * *

"Girls that was some amazing dancing the ratings are going through the roof" said Gary.

* * *

"Thanks Gary we've been giving it our all now that schools out" said Cece.

* * *

"School's never stopped you before" said Gary.

* * *

All three of them started laughing. When they finsihed Gary waled away.

* * *

"Ok girls go home see you Tuesdat at 4:30pm" said Gary.

* * *

The two girls went into the lcoker room which was empty. Cece went over to her locker where she started changing while Rocky sat down on the bench in thought mode. Eventuly Cece sat down throwing her tanned skined friend a curious look.

* * *

"Hey Rocky you still here?" asked Cece poking Rocky.

* * *

Cece liked to hear her friends thoughts as Rocky was one of the very few people who didn't talk down to her. Most people didn't know this but Cece had a form of autism. Unlike most autistic people she could form relationships but like most autistic people she only learned what she wanted to learn focusing only on those thngs she liked.

* * *

"What cha thinking about?" asked Cece.

* * *

"This" said Rocky as she kissed Cece on the lips.

* * *

Cece was shocked and surprised. The only thought that came to mind was run. Cece pushed Rocky away and got up.

* * *

"**What are you doing?" **asked Cece.

* * *

"I'm sorry but I love you" said Rocky.

* * *

Cece's eyes went wide as she slowly backed into the door.

* * *

"But we're just friends" said Cece.

* * *

"I want to be more I've been thinking it over please just listen" said Rocky.

* * *

In her fear Cece opened the door and ran out of the locker room. Rocky sat there crying as she just lost her best. All Rocky wanted was to be with her friend she knew they had to talk about this so she decided to wait a few days when things were calm.


	2. Chapter 2 Gary's office

**Disclaimer I do not own Shake it up.**

* * *

Cece ran from the locker room only stopping when she ran into Bert a cammra man.

* * *

"Oh I'm soory I didn't see you there" said Cece.

* * *

"Thats all right no harm done" said Bert.

* * *

"Here you are Bert sorry it took so long I had to find the company checks" said Gary handing Bert a pay check.

* * *

"It's ok I'm a patient man" said Bert.

* * *

"Do you need something Cece?" asked Gary

* * *

"Um I'm going to be sick Tuesday so I can't make it" said Cece

* * *

"In three days your going to be sick?" asked Gary.

* * *

"No I guess not" said Cece thinking it over like Gary wanted her to.

* * *

"Cece come in my office we can talk privitly" said Gary

* * *

Gary knew enough about Cece to see something was wrong. He knew she wouldn't really care where they talked but he did as he did want people listening in on their conversation.

* * *

"Ok Cece what's wrong?" asked Gary.

* * *

"She kissed me" said Cece.

* * *

"Who kissed you?" asked Gary.

* * *

"Rocky she kissed me in the locker room" said Cece.

* * *

"Your not dating her then?" asked Gary

* * *

"**What? **No why did you think that?" asked Cece.

* * *

"I thought you would have made the first move not Rocky" said Gary.

* * *

"You thought we were dating?" asked Cece.

* * *

"Yeah you two are always togather and your very close so I thought you were dating" said Gary.

* * *

"You've never said anything about it to us" said Cece.

* * *

"I had no reason to you never did anything while on the job like Keven and Helga" said Gary.

* * *

"They really needed to get a room" said Cece.

* * *

"Yeah to bad they weren't smarter about it" said Gary.

* * *

"So about Tuesday?" asked Cece.

* * *

"If your still not comfortable by then just let me know" said Gary.

* * *

"Ok thank you Gary" said Cece leaving.

* * *

Gary watched her leave before going to the locker room.

* * *

"Rocky you ok?" asked Gary.

* * *

"Yeah I'm fine" said Rocky wiping some tears away.

* * *

"Give her a few days to think things over" said Gary.

* * *

"Do you think I just ruined our friend ship?" asked Rocky.

* * *

"No even if you two don't date you two can patch things up your friendship is to strong to end" said Gary.

* * *

"Thanks Gary" said Rocky hugging him.


	3. Chapter 3 Who Flynn?

**Disclaimer I do not own Shake it up.**

* * *

When Cece got home she saw Flynn and Henery playing with a robot toy. She was not sure how these two became friends or why but it was an honest one.

* * *

"Salutations Cece" said Henery.

* * *

"No I'm Cece Jones" said Cece.

* * *

"No he was saying hello" said Flynn

* * *

"Then why didn't he say that?" asked Cece

* * *

"Both Flynn and Henery had amuzed looks.

* * *

"Where's Rocky?" asked Flynn.

* * *

"Um she stayed late" said Cece.

* * *

"Normaly you stay behind with her" said Henery.

* * *

**"I'm not her girlfriend I don't have to wait for her!" **yelled Cece.

* * *

"Wow calm down Cece we were just asking a question" said Flynn.

* * *

"Oh I'm sorry" said Cece.

* * *

"Did something happen between you guys?" asked Henery.

* * *

Cece sat down on the couch.

* * *

"Rocky kissed me" said Cece.

* * *

The boys shared a look.

* * *

"You mean to say you have not kissed before?" asked Flynn.

* * *

Cece shook her head.

* * *

"Really I thought you would have shared a kiss long before this" said Flynn.

* * *

"I thought they were dating" said Henery.

* * *

Cece just looked at them in shock.

* * *

"What?" asked Flynn.

* * *

"You...thought we kissed before?" asked Cece.

* * *

"Yeah I mean with all the time you spend togather you think you might have tried something to see if you like it" said Flynn.

* * *

"Is it a girl thing or do boys do it to?" asked Cece thinking of the movies.

* * *

"Boys to" mumbled Henery.

* * *

Cece missed the question opportunity there.

* * *

"So you thought we kissed a long time ago and were dating?" asked Cece.

* * *

"Yeah that's pretty much it" said Flynn.

* * *

Cece got up to go take a shower.

* * *

"Dude if that was anyone else we would have been in so much trouble" said Flynn.

* * *

"I'll try harder not to be so obvious next time" said Henery.


	4. Chapter 4 Deuce pizza

**Disclaimer I do not own Shake it up.**

* * *

Cece walked into the local pizza shop. She looked around deeming it safe when she didn't see Rocky. She spotted Deuce and Dina sitting togather eating a pizza. Cece walked over to them.

* * *

"Do you guys mind if I sit here?' asked Cece.

* * *

"Yeah sure go ahead" said Deuce.

* * *

"Would you like a slice?" asked Dina.

* * *

"Yes please" said Cece.

* * *

Dina handed Cece a nice slice of pizza. Both Deuce and Dina could tell that Cece had something to say which could be said after she finished her slice.

* * *

"Whats the matter?" asked Deuce.

* * *

"Rocky kissed me yesterday" said Cece.

* * *

"I'm not seeing a problem here" said Dina.

* * *

"It was on the lips" said Cece.

* * *

"Deuce am I missing something here?" asked Dina.

* * *

"Uh did you guys break up before this kiss?" asked Deuce.

* * *

"Break up as in no longer friends or no longer dating?" asked Cece.

* * *

Deuce and Dina shared a look.

* * *

"Were you dating?" asked Deuce.

* * *

"No" said Cece.

* * *

"So goody two shoes made the first move intresting" said Dina.

* * *

"Did you ever experiment with her before?" asked Deuce.

* * *

"No Flynn already asked that" said Cece.

* * *

"Are you avoiding Rocky?" asked Dina.

* * *

"Kinda way?" asked Cece.

* * *

Deuce gave Dina a look.

* * *

"No real reason just wanted to know" said Dina.

* * *

"Oh ok" said Cece taking nanother slice before leaving.

* * *

"What was that look for?" asked Dina.

* * *

"Theres a reason Rocky went back into the restroom and that was it" said Deuce


	5. Chapter 5 The older brother

**Disclaimer I do not own Shake it up.**

* * *

"Hey Ty is Rocky here?" asked Cece.

* * *

"No she went out to the library I think" said Ty.

* * *

"Um do you know if Rocky has feelings for someone?" asked Cece.

* * *

"Look she's my little sister I don't want to know about her love life but I highly doupt she's cheating on you" said Ty.

* * *

"Uh! what?' asked Cece.

* * *

"Look she's honest person and a rule follower there's no way she would cheat on you, She loves you to much to hurt you" said Ty.

* * *

"Really you don't think she would ever cheat on me?" asked Cece.

* * *

"I don't thin you would cheat on her either" said Ty.

* * *

"Um I got to go I'll see you later" said Cece.

* * *

"Yeah see ya Cece" said Ty.

* * *

Cece did not have the heart or courage to tell Ty that they were not going out also she didn't want to tell him becasue it would be a waste of time.


	6. Chapter 6 Wise Tinka

**Disclaimer I do not own Shake it up.**

* * *

As Cece was walking through the mall she bumped into Gunther and Tinka.

* * *

"Oh sorry I was not paying attenton' said Cece.

* * *

"What is wrong Cece you are not your happy self?" asked Tinka.

* * *

"Um well Rocky kissed me the other day" said Cece.

* * *

"Lets see if we like it kiss or I confess my feelings kiss?" asked Gunther.

* * *

"The second one but how did you know to ask that?" asked Cece.

* * *

"We knew you weren't dating her you dated Gunther for a little while, first boy to" said Tinka.

* * *

"Hey Cece I've seen your mom are you a real blond because that would explain your stupidity level!" laughed some Kid walking by.

* * *

"Excuse me for a moment please" said Tinka.

* * *

Tinka left for a quick bit while Gunther and Cece stood in slience. There was no awkerdness between them so they were fine.

* * *

**"Ow! what are you doing? Ow!" **Shouted the kid.

* * *

Tinka was dragging the kid who insulted Cece back to the small group.

* * *

"Only Gunther and I my make of her you may not so aplogize to her" said Tinka.

* * *

"I'm sorry I really am" said the boy.

* * *

"That good enough for you?" asked Tinka.

* * *

Cece just looked at the kid she could see he was in pain but she could not connect the emtion to this stranger as well as she could with those close to her.

* * *

"Yeah go ahead" said Cece.

* * *

"So yes we knew you were close but we also knew you weren't dating' said Gunther.

* * *

"How come every one else thought we were dating but not you?" asked Cece.

* * *

"Becasue while you are close you have not thought about how close you are but Rocky has which led her to kiss you" said Tinka.

* * *

"How do you really feel about her?" asked Gunther.

* * *

"I don't know anymore" said Cece.

* * *

"Think deeply of when she kissed you think of that" What is the first thought that comes to mind" said Tinka.

* * *

Cece closed of her mind from the real world and her imagination to focus on this thought to gain insight on it.

* * *

The frist thought that comes to mind is love" said Cece.

* * *

"Cece you love her now go to her make things right" said Tinka.

* * *

The truth was Rocky kissing her never came up instead an older memory of when Rocky cut her foot on glass resulting in surgary it was on that day Cece asked God to make her better even if it meant Cece would never dance again herself.


	7. Chapter 7 Return Kiss

**Disclaimer I do not own Shake it up.**

* * *

Rocky walked into the locker looking it over hoping to catch a glimpse of Cece as she had not seen or talked since the kiss. Rocky was disapointed when she didn't see Cece but she had expected it.

* * *

"Hey Rocky Gary wants you to know that it's ok if you don't want to dance tonight" said Amanda a fellow dancer.

* * *

"Thanks um have you seen Cece by any chance?" asked Rocky.

* * *

"No I don't think so" said Amanda.

* * *

"Ok thank you" said Rocky.

* * *

Rocky got into hern dance outfit then then went out to get into postion. Rocky stopped in surprise when she saw Cece who was smiling at her! Rock had not been expecting this. Rocky watched as Cece mouthed to her the words "we will talk later". Rocky could not wait for later as she was both fearful and excited even more so when Cece winked.

* * *

**A few hours later.**

* * *

Rocky changed as well as she could in her current state waiting for Cece to walk in.

* * *

"Hey Rocky" said Cece.

* * *

"Look i'm sorry for kissing you I shouldn't have done that I will understand if you... Cece kissed Rocky a nice way of telling her tyo shut up.

* * *

Cece looked Rocky in the eyes before talking.

* * *

"Rocky I love you and I want to be with you dating or not" said Cece.

* * *

"You kissed me" said Rocky touching her lip.

* * *

"Of course I was giving you a return kiss" said Cece.

* * *

Cece took Rocky's hands into hee own.

* * *

"So we're togather as in dating now?' asked Rocky.

* * *

"Rocky we are officaly a couple, Kissing, holding hands, snuggaling, all that we will be Roxie or socky I'm not sure on the names yet but we'll figure it out" said Cece.

* * *

"I love you my red head beauty" said Rocky.

* * *

"I love you back my chestnut skined angel" said Cece.

* * *

They kissed once more this time with no tension or surprise between them.

* * *

**In the shadows**

* * *

"Good job Tink you made them see the light" said a stranger.

* * *

"I told you I am going to take Dina to the thrown not Rocky" said Tinka.

* * *

"So this deuce will not be a problem then?" asked the stranger.

* * *

"Dina and I have already shared the same bed she knows what is coming so does Deuce for while I shell be her wife Deuce will be her consort" said Tinka.

* * *

Using loop holes to ferther you control impressive my queen" said the stranger.


End file.
